Suddenly
by BellaCullenWanabee14
Summary: After Danny dumped Lauren, Jez goes to comfort her. It all ends with them in a major liplock. What happens now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything. Except Matthew James Thomas. Teehee. No actually. Sapphire Elia owns him (BOO)!**

* * *

Lauren cried and cried in her room. Danny just broken up with her. On their three month anniversary. That was low. She kept telling herself that he was a jerk. But it definitely wasn't working. She was crying so bad that she didn't notice someone coming in and rubbing her back soothingly until they actually started speaking. "What's wrong?"

It was Jez. Lauren's gay, crazy talented friend. She sighed and managed to whisper, "Danny left me for Claudine."

"What?" he said, shocked and suddenly stopped rubbing her back. "He left - what?!"

"I know. I saw them kissing. I pretended nothing happened but when we came back here, he dumped me." Lauren explained. Suddenly Jez pulled her to his embrace and she started crying on his shoulder. "He dumped me."

"Shh. You'll be alright." Jez whispered with his lips pressed on her hair.

"How do you know?"

"Because you are beautiful, smart and talented. If I wasn't gay, I would.." he started but he suddenly blushed when he realised what he was saying.

"You would what?"

Jez took a deep breath. "I would ask you out."

"Oh." Lauren said awkwardly. "Huh."

"Yeah." he replied.

What they weren't prepared for was Lauren's response. She pulled away from him and leaned in. Their lips met. It was pretty innocent, almost kiddy. But they both enjoyed it. When Jez suddenly wanted to go further, Lauren pulled away. "I thought you were gay."

"So did I." Jez said and he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her. All of a sudden, they were kissing. They both felt chemistry. They both suddenly felt that electricity that cheesy movies talked about; the electricity that they felt when they danced together. Jez gently pushed her down the bed and Lauren locked her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. They kept kissing until they heard Lola's voice scream, "Oh my god!!! Jez and Lauren are snogging! Jez and Lauren are snogging!"

Busted.

* * *

**Odd couple, I know. But I felt compelled to write a JEZ/LAUREN story ever since I saw them dance together in BB's song, Confessions.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer - I don't own Britannia High. But I own the 2009 calendar, the soundtrack, the DVD and a poster of Jex that I printed off the Internet.

* * *

Lauren and Jez instantly pulled away from each other.

"That was nice. Before we got interrupted." Lauren smiled.

"Yeah." Jez agreed. About 6 seconds later, Danny, Claudine, Lola and BB ran to Lauren's room to find Jez on top of Lauren.

"Bloody shit!" Claudine screamed.

"I told you!" Lola squealed.

Instantly, Jez and Lauren untangled themselves and sat up straight. "I know what you guys are going to say but-" Jez started but he was interrupted by Lola's spacey voice.

"You two would have very talented and pretty children who would be obsessed with skinny jeans and ties." Lola smiled.

"Okay, I didn't expect you to say that." Jez commented.

"Jez, man, I thought you were 'immune'." BB smirked. Him and Lola were probably the only ones amused by this. Danny was mad and Claudine was just too shocked to be mad or amused.

"Damn, babes. We just broke up like 5 minutes ago and now you're snogging Jez's face off." Danny glared. "Moved on quickly, didn't you now?"

"Okay, now - " Jez stood up. "You were the reason that Lauren's been crying. She needed someone and I was there."

"Oh, so you care about her now, is that it?" Danny said, menacingly.

"I always cared about her! She's my friend."

"Do friends snogged their other friends?!"

"Well, if you're talking about you and Claudine, then I guess they do."

"Stop!" Lauren shouted. "Will all of you just shut up for a minute?! All of you get out! I want to talk to Jez."

"You mean make out with him." Danny muttered quietly. But not quiet enogh.

"Go away Danny!"

All of them scattered and Jez closed the door and sat down on Lauren's chair. "So what do we do now?"

"Honestly, Jez. I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...BUT IF I DID, I WILL LORD IT OVER PEOPLE BECAUSE THAT IS HOW HORRIBLE I AM!**

* * *

It was now 6 in the morning and Jez and Lauren fell asleep in each other's arms. They spent all night talking, not just about their lives but about what they decided to do. Alot of things happened that night. Jez and Lauren kissing, Jez finding out that he might be either bi or straight and Lauren realised that she had feelings for Jez.

The alarm started blaring and Jez was immediately woken up. He jumped up and saw Lauren sleeping like a baby in his arms. He instantly melted and smiled as he started playing with her hair after turning off the alarm. A few minutes passed and he looked back at the clock. _6:14_.

He sighed and he carefully shaked Lauren to wake her up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Jez' face. "Morning." she whispered.

He leant down to give her butterfly kisses on her neck, her cheeks and finally her lips.

"I could get used to waking up to this." she said, grinning.

"Well, we have to get ready for school." Jez replied, grinning back. He reluctantly stood up and said, "I have to go back home."

Lauren sat upright. "What? Why?!"

"I need to get changed." he laughed.

"Ugh. Fine." Lauren answered and she stood up and approached him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "So what's it gonna be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we - "

"Uhm, Well I've realised that I may be straight." Jez started. "So I want to ask you to go out with me tonight."

Lauren smiled. "I'll go out with you tonight."

"Good." Jez said and kissed her. He pulled away and moved away from her embrace. "I'll see you at BH." he said and he walked away.

When he was finally put of sight, Lauren jumped up and down and squealed.

* * *

Jez smiled as he walked down the stairs when he heard Lauren cheering. It was nice to hear her feel better. She deserved it. As he walked out the door, someone called his name.

"Jez!"

He turned. It was Claudine. Great. "Morning Claudine." he said in a polite tone.

"Spill!"

"What ever do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You. Supposed gay dancer. Lauren. Just dumped vulnerable girl. Kissing." Claudine said as if she was talking to a 4 year old.

Jez sighed. "Can we not talk about it? And if you and Danny are going to be dating, please don't dangle him in front of her." he pleaded. Surprisingly, she gave him a small smile which shown a bit of...guilt?

"I won't." Claudine answered. "If you and Lauren are together, I'm really happy for you two."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you big git. I can actually be nice." Claudine laughed.

"Okay, well I have to go so..." Jez said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah okay. I'll see you at school later." Claudine said and Jez safely went out of the house. Outside, he sighed with relief.

* * *

Danny needed to talk to Jez. He was over the anger and he was ready to face his supposed friend.

But since he couldn't find him anywhere at Britannia High, he decided to text him instead.

_About you and Lauren...it's cool  
Danny_

He sighed and waited for Jez' answer. He was with Claudine now. She was...different. His phone started to buzz and he read the text.

_Really? You're absolutely cool with me dating Lauren?_

He thought about what he was going to type in next. He still had feelings for Lauren. Feelings that definitely weren't going away any time soon. But as he just pointed out, he was with Claudine now.

_Yeah. You deserve her._

About a minute after he sent the text, his phone buzzed again.

_Thank you. I promise you I won't hurt her._


	4. AN

**Guys, I am so unbelievably sorry for my lack of updates…I've just got no fuckin' idea what to do with this story anymore. And my life's a mess right now…**

**I moved to Australia, away from my best friends.**

**I had to break up with my boyfriend.**

**Everything's changing and I'm so stressed right now…**

**PM me with an idea - any idea!**

**Sorry again**

**Alex x**


End file.
